<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tails of a Fox Girl by totallynotnatalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232799">Tails of a Fox Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie'>totallynotnatalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Japanese Mythology, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blow Jobs, Breastplay, Breeding, Cock Worship, F/M, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, L-Bombs, Lots of Daddy Mentions, Monstergirl, Parent/Child Incest, So Much Tail Ass Fucking, Tail Bondage, assplay, dd/lg, gagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human raiders have slowly been killing off the humanoid Kitsune people in order to steal their tails which are said to bring good fortune. After years of hunting, the only Kisunes left are the three-tailed fox girl and her passivist and patient nine-tailed father. While he's out gathering food, she realizes that there is only one thing that can be done to save their species and well....at least they can have a little fun while they do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tails of a Fox Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.</p>
<p>This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.</p>
<p>Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] Tails of a Fox Girl [Kitsune Girl][Breeding][Incest][DD/lg][Blowjob][Assplay][Monstergirl][Begging][Breastplay][Gagging][Cock Worship][L-Bombs][Impreg][Tail Bondage][So Much Tail Fucking]</p>
<p>Background: This script was originally part of my gift for the Sweetgiving audio swap event.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Daddy, you're back. </p>
<p>*purring* </p>
<p>Oh, I just missed you so much. </p>
<p>I know. I know. You said that you'd be back by sundown. But I just couldn't help but worry. I heard the gunfire. </p>
<p>Oh, Daddy? Did you see the humans again? Are they hunting? </p>
<p>*sigh* </p>
<p>I know that you say not to worry, Daddy. But I can't help it. I've already seen too much bloodshed...</p>
<p>They've killed everyone. They don't even care that we're two-legged like them. They don't care that our skin tickles like theirs. They don't care at all. They just want our tails. To take was is most sacred to us. It's despicable. </p>
<p>Oh, I hate the humans so much, Daddy. </p>
<p>*sigh* </p>
<p>Yes, Daddy. I know that I must not speak ill of them. You always say that we must be better. We must love while others hate. It makes us superior. It makes us stronger. </p>
<p>But I truly don't understand how you can still tolerate them, Daddy. You've seen even more bloodshed than I have. You were there when they first arrived. You watched as they've picked us one by one-starting with our bravest nine tails and working their way one to the little one-tailed babies. There was no mercy. No restraint. Not even an ounce of pity. </p>
<p>Oh, how can you still accept them, Daddy? How can you accept them when they've taken our numbers from hundreds to only two? Only us? </p>
<p>*sigh*</p>
<p>To understand a man's folly is not to honor his actions. Yes, you've told me often, Daddy. But we have no option but to accept his actions as well. Every attempt to stop them has failed. </p>
<p>Oh, we won't last much longer, Daddy. We can only keep moving for so long. Food supplies are low. My heart spends most of its day in my stomach. </p>
<p>Something needs to change if we are to survive, Daddy. At the very least, please let me be the one who goes out to gather. Please, daddy. </p>
<p>*sigh* </p>
<p>I know I've asked a thousand times. But Daddy, please listen. </p>
<p>Daddy, you've got nine tails. I've only got three. Please let me go. I matter less than you do. They won't care as much about me. And, you've taught me well, Daddy-I know to run fast. They won't catch me. I promise.</p>
<p>But Daddy-</p>
<p>Yes, I realize that I mean so much to, Daddy. But you also mean so much to me. Why should I have to the one to sit idly while you risk your life? Why I have to be one to-</p>
<p>I-</p>
<p>Yes, sir. </p>
<p>I apologize Daddy. I that I must obey you. It just...I love you so much, Daddy. It pains to think that any harm might come to you. But I do hope that you can forgive me. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Thank you, sir. </p>
<p>(laughing) I love it when you scratch me behind the ears, Daddy. </p>
<p>*purr*</p>
<p>It always calms me down. </p>
<p>Oh, could to pet my tail too, Daddy? The middle one, please? It's always the most sensitive. </p>
<p>Oh, thank you, Daddy. </p>
<p>Yes, I'll be your good girl and obey. </p>
<p>I'll always obey you, Daddy. </p>
<p>(pause) </p>
<p>Daddy, what is it? </p>
<p>My eyes? Oh, it was only a look. Just a look and nothing more. </p>
<p>Daddy. </p>
<p>I-</p>
<p>Yes, Daddy. I know that I'm not supposed to lie to you. </p>
<p>Oh, Daddy. Please don't stick your tail in my mouth. I promise I'll be good. </p>
<p>I promise-</p>
<p>*gagging*</p>
<p>Mhmm? </p>
<p>(pause) </p>
<p>Thank you for correcting me, Daddy. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>I will not lie to you again, sir. Not even by omission. </p>
<p>Um, yes...including now...Uh, yes, Daddy. You can know what I was thinking. Just please try to be understanding, okay? I only thought about it to please you. </p>
<p>Yes, Daddy. I'll stop stalling...</p>
<p>It's just...we're the last of our kind. And um, if we don't do something, we'll die out. So, I just thought...I know that I'm supposed to 'cause you're my Daddy...but if we could-if we could breed...then we get a whole new litter of kitsunes...some brand new one-tails to raise and protect. Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful, Daddy? If we bred, we could save our kind. All of us. </p>
<p>(whispering) And I'm in heat, Daddy. We could do it right now if you wanted. </p>
<p>(giggling) Yes, Daddy. I really am. </p>
<p>(whispering) You could stick a finger inside my wet little cunt and feel for yourself if you wanted. </p>
<p>Would you like that, Daddy? </p>
<p>(giggling) Then let me lift up my skirt and lean over this chair so you can get a good look at my ass. </p>
<p>And I'll just lift up my tails...</p>
<p>So you can see it wiggling for you. </p>
<p>Oh, please let me feel your fingers, Daddy. </p>
<p>*purr*</p>
<p>See how wet I am? </p>
<p>Just for you Daddy. </p>
<p>What? Oh, no, Daddy. I've never touched myself before. I would never do something like that without your permission. </p>
<p>But it doesn't hurt because I'm so excited for you, Daddy. </p>
<p>*purr*</p>
<p>I want to be your good girl, Daddy. </p>
<p>Oh Daddy, is it supposed to feel good when you rub your finger up and down like that? </p>
<p>Cause it feels really good...</p>
<p>Oh, more Daddy. Please. </p>
<p>I've wanted you to touch me for so long. </p>
<p>More, Daddy. Please more. </p>
<p>Oh, I've never imagined that anything could feel this good. </p>
<p>Oh, I'm so wet, Daddy. </p>
<p>Oh, more. More.</p>
<p>I-I mean more, sir. Please give me more, Daddy. </p>
<p>Oh, Daddy. I'm shaking. </p>
<p>I'm shaking so much. </p>
<p>Everything feels so warm...</p>
<p>So good... </p>
<p>I-</p>
<p>Hey! </p>
<p>(whining) Daddy, why did you pull your hand away? You felt so good. </p>
<p>But Daddy- </p>
<p>Please? </p>
<p>Oh, I must wait for your cock? </p>
<p>I-yes, sir. I want most of all. I'll even beg for it you wish. </p>
<p>Would you like that, Daddy? </p>
<p>Oh, I'd be happy to do that for you, Daddy. </p>
<p>Oh please, Daddy. Please. I want your seed inside me. Then I'd really be yours. </p>
<p>*kiss* </p>
<p>Yours forever. </p>
<p>Please, Daddy. I know that I've never been touched before. But I really want to you be my first. I love you so much more than I could ever love those filthy humans. </p>
<p>I'd much rather you have me. I don't care if it's wrong. I love you too much to care. Oh, please let me have your cock, Daddy. </p>
<p>Oh, thank you, Daddy. Thank you. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>May I undo your belt, please Daddy? </p>
<p>*belt sounds* </p>
<p>I'm so excited to see it for the first time. I've imagined how it looked like for so long. </p>
<p>(pause)</p>
<p>Oh, Daddy, it's perfect! </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>I just love it so much, Daddy. </p>
<p>*purr*</p>
<p>And I will do *anything* that it takes to be worthy of it. It's so amazing. </p>
<p>Oh, can I kiss it? Daddy, please? </p>
<p>Thank you, Daddy. </p>
<p>Let me just kiss the left side...</p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>And then the right..</p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>And then the tip..</p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Oh, I want to put it in my mouth, Daddy. Is that normal? May I put it in my mouth? </p>
<p>(teasing) Well, if it will please you, I'd be happy to, Daddy...</p>
<p>*wet sounds*</p>
<p>Does that please you, Daddy? </p>
<p>Am I making you happy? </p>
<p>I love making you happy, Daddy. </p>
<p>I love it so much. </p>
<p>But I can do more Daddy. I promise that I'll do *anything* to please you. </p>
<p>Anything...</p>
<p>I normally hate when you gag me, Daddy. But right now, I don't are. </p>
<p>I need to taste you. All of you. Every inch. </p>
<p>I want to feel it to in the back of my throat. </p>
<p>Just like that...</p>
<p>And I won't choke, Daddy. I won't.</p>
<p>Because you taste too good...</p>
<p>Because I've wanted you for so long...</p>
<p>I love your cock so much, Daddy. Just let me please it. </p>
<p>Please you. </p>
<p>Oh, I can feel you getting so hard, Daddy. </p>
<p>Daddy, please. I know that you love my mouth. But my hot little cunt needs to you. </p>
<p>Please Daddy, I need to breed with you. I need your wonderful sticky cum inside me. </p>
<p>Oh please, let me have it, Daddy. </p>
<p>Now, please. I can't wait much longer. </p>
<p>Oh, fuck. Thank you, Daddy. </p>
<p>Yes, sir. I can lean over the chair again. </p>
<p>(giggling) I know that you love my ass, daddy. </p>
<p>I-</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Daddy, what are you doing with your tail? Oh, it's circling around my asshole. </p>
<p>But it feels so good, Daddy. I-I don't care it's normal or not. </p>
<p>Oh, could you stick your tail inside my ass when you fuck me, Daddy? </p>
<p>Please? I know that it's weird, but I just-I just it. </p>
<p>Oh, fuck yes, Daddy. Just like that. </p>
<p>Give me more, Daddy. I'll spread it wide for you. </p>
<p>Oh, I need to feel you. </p>
<p>Please fill me up. All of me. Everywhere. All of my holes. </p>
<p>Please, Daddy, please. </p>
<p>Oh, you feel so good, Daddy. </p>
<p>Oh, oh, Daddy. </p>
<p>I-i can feel your other tail teasing my chest now. </p>
<p>Oh, you're so clever, Daddy. </p>
<p>I can feel my nipples getting hard for you. </p>
<p>*moaning*</p>
<p>Yes, yes. I'm ready for your cock. I'm so ready. </p>
<p>Oh, but keep your tail inside me. Keep your tail inside me. </p>
<p>Oh, fuck yes, Daddy. </p>
<p>Oh, I can feel you stretching me. </p>
<p>No, no. It feels good, Daddy. </p>
<p>So good. </p>
<p>I can hardly take it, Daddy. </p>
<p>But I need more. So much more. </p>
<p>Fuck me harder, Daddy. Please. </p>
<p>Please I need your cum. </p>
<p>Please, Daddy. </p>
<p>We need to breed. </p>
<p>We *have* to breed. </p>
<p>I want to have your cum inside me. </p>
<p>I want you to fill me up. </p>
<p>Please, Daddy. Please. </p>
<p>No, no. I won't cum until you breed with me. </p>
<p>I won't. </p>
<p>Just tell me when you're ready, Daddy. Tell me. </p>
<p>Please, Daddy. I'm shaking again. </p>
<p>I'm shaking. </p>
<p>Please-</p>
<p>Now? </p>
<p>Yes, yes. I'm ready. </p>
<p>Oh, give me your cum, Daddy. </p>
<p>Give me your cum. </p>
<p>I-</p>
<p>Oh fuck, thank you so much, Daddy. </p>
<p>*orgasming*</p>
<p>Oh, that was amazing, Daddy. So amazing. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>And I can already tell. I'm going to carry your babies, Daddy. Aren't you excited? We might survive after all. </p>
<p>We'll just have to run around the humans for a few months longer, but then we'll be a family. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>(sleepily) and we'll be together forever</p>
<p>And live happily ever after. Doesn't that sound wonderful, Daddy? </p>
<p>I'm glad you think so too. </p>
<p>*yawn*</p>
<p>Yes, Daddy. I can rest now. And, for once, I won't worry. I know that I'm always safe in your arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>